


cigarettes and condoms

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I’m sorry, Peggy,” he said contritely, “it’s just that I’m going crazy cooped up on this train.”A moment with Steve and Peggy on a train in a war.





	cigarettes and condoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagesiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagesiren/gifts).



“Steven, if you could refrain from drumming your fingers,” Peggy said, not looking up from the dossier, “it would be much appreciated.”

“I’m sorry, Peggy,” he said contritely, “it’s just that I’m going crazy cooped up on this train.”

“Then perhaps you shouldn’t have consented to being shipped across Europe to be filmed by these ridiculous cameraman,” she snipped, flipping a page. “This situation is entirely of your own doing.”

Steve sighed, staring forlornly out the window. Peggy rolled her eyes. “I believe some of the boys are playing cards in the next compartment,” she said finally. 

“Yeah, but I don’t have anything to bet with. Morita wiped me out last game.”

“Out of the goodness of my heart, and, not incidentally, my desire for some honest peace, I will graciously grant you access to my stash of cigarettes and rubbers.”

“Your _what_?” The shock on Steve’s face warmed her soul. Peggy smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“They come standard with ration packs, and I certainly don’t have a use for them other than bargaining chips. I’ve got them in a biscuit tin in my bag, go ahead,” she gesturing sharply with her chin. “Take a few and get out, Steven. I need to finish this.”

Moments later, large hands clutching a wealth of cigarettes, Steve nodded to her as he headed for the door. Peggy realized why he hadn’t exited in a moment- hands full, he was unable to operate the latch.

“Bloody hell, Steven,” she said, cutting him a glance, “don’t those men’s uniforms come with an abundance of pockets?”

Shoving the cigs in his pants, Steve raised his hand in a jaunty wave. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Peggy!”

As the compartment door slammed shut, Peggy sighed. “Honestly, I don’t know what you’d do either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steggy on a train
> 
> Listen, trains are traumatic for Steve, I wanted to write something fluffy and cute for these two. Except Peggy isn't really a fluffy kind of girl. So have a moment of Steve and Peggy where no one's sad and things are pretty much okay. 
> 
> Send me more prompts and earn my everlasting love @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
